


The Right Spot

by siangjiang



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell wants to watch Elliot masturbate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Spot

"Just do it like you would if you were alone" Tyrell said, sitting beside him on the couch.

Elliot was naked, Tyrell had only removed his jacket. Didn't seem fair, but here they were. How he managed to be partly hard despite of it, Elliot didn't know. Maybe it was the prospect of masturbating. At least this way he knew he'd like it. Or maybe he liked being watched. Elliot didn't want to think about that.

He gently stroked himself to full hardness using only his fingertips. With little jumps and jerks his lubed cock swelled and grew in his hand, until it was fighting to lie flat across Elliot's stomach. He spread some lube up over the tip and then, ever so lightly, teased the spot under the head, right where the slit started. God he hoped he wasn't masturbating weird, but that little spot was perfect. It was so sensitive, but not too much. Just perfect. He wished he could rub more pleasure out of it, but if he pressed it any harder it became a sensory overload, so a feather-light, tickling finger it was. 

He ran the finger along the slit, gently rubbing the very tip of his cock for just a few seconds before grabbing the shaft again, stroking harder this time. He didn't know if he should put on a show for Tyrell. 'Just like you would if you were alone' he had said, but it was quick and messy when he was alone. Just an itch that needed to be scratched. How did you make a show out of this anyway? Elliot wasn't sure. Instead he just stroked himself, making sure to hit that little spot every time, gently on the way down, a little harder on the way up.

The feeling of Tyrell pressing closer to him made Elliot jump. Their legs touching, an arm behind Elliot's head.

"God Elliot, this is so hot. Don't stop" Tyrell breathed. Elliot felt a hand on his knee, far enough away to not get in the way. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand, leaning his head back against Tyrell's arm. The pressure was building, and he could feel his balls tightening around the base of his shaft.

"Now that I've seen how you like it I'll have you squirming and begging, trapping you in a cage of pleasure. You'll be ruined for anyone else"

Elliot stroked himself faster.

"And I know little secrets hidden in your body you probably never dared to explore yourself. Little secrets that will have you trembling while I tickle your cock, just how you like it"

Elliot sucked in a hard breath of air, feeling his legs jerk as he came on his stomach and hands. Gasping, he slumped back, an unnatural calmness settling in his brain. Tyrell stroked his arms, chest, legs. Stayed away from the mess on his stomach, Elliot noticed. That was okay. He didn't want it rubbed all over him.

"You should take a bath" Tyrell said, kissing Elliot's temple.

"What about you?"

"We'll take care of that later. For now, you need a shower"


End file.
